


Dear God

by MoiraShipper



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Choira, F/M, X-Men: Apocalypse Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 02:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15853989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoiraShipper/pseuds/MoiraShipper
Summary: In some moment between Charles's kidnapping and then Moira and the others, they thoughts crossed.





	Dear God

**Author's Note:**

> Have a good read.

_Dear God, I hope you got the letter and_

_I pray that you can make it better down here_

_I don't need a big reduction in the price of beer_

_But all the people that you made in your image_

_See them starving on their feet_

_Cause they don't get enough to eat_

_From God, I can't believe in you_

_Shit, shit!_ Moira wasn't an women that swear a lot, but right now, it had been the only words that came to her mind, during the seconds that Charles had fainted, after En Subah Nur had invaded his mind and then, the villain appearing with his four knights through a portal, kidnapping the telepath.

She was worried with what would happen to the world, her son, she was worried about Charles, that had been taken from the mansion, even if she knew he was powerful.

 _Why is this happening to us? Why the apocalypse has to happen now?_ She wasn't very religious too, but she couldn't help but ask a God, why that was happening.

For a moment, she couldn't get out of her head the image of Charles smiling at her while shaking her head, making her heart beat fast and then, in the Cerebro, his eyes tuning black and everything around them turning red and then, the kidnapping and the mansion blowing up Moira felt something tightening around her heart when she thought about him, while brushing away her hair from her face, looking around her.

But then, Moira's thoughts were interrupted when she saw from the garden of the mansion, where she and the others were, Stryker and his men in an helicopter and she decided to ask him for help to save Charles.

_Dear God, sorry to disturb you, but_

_I feel that I should be heard loud and clear_

_We all need a big reduction_

_In amounts of tears_

_But all the people that you made in your image_

_See them fighting in the street_

_Cause they can't make opinions meet_

_About God, can't believe in you_

_God, my head hurts so much..._ Charles thought, his eyes shut tightly, feeling that he was laying over something hard. Little by little he started remembering what had happened.

Strange happenings, seeing Moira from the Cerebro, bringing her to the mansion, En Subah Nur taking over his mind and kidnapping him. God, whe he had finally found the courage to go see Moira, beautiful and lovely Moira, after 2 decades, he had to put her in that mess, together with his friends and students.

 _Why is it happening? Deus, por que?_ Charles thought, even though he wasn't very religious, he liked science and then, for a moment, an horrible image came to his mind, showing Moira in her suit, fallen unconscious on the grass of the mansion and his heart stopped for a moment, seeing a man he knew very well and despised, Stryker, approaching her body and he prayed it wasn't real.

" _No, Moira, God..."_

**XTC-Dear God**


End file.
